If happy ever after did exist
by KamiReign
Summary: An Aokise one shot fic {Summary inside}


**Summary**: Aomine Realizes that his ending can't be "Happy ever after" without Kise Ryouta by his side.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

**Disclaimer**: Tadatoshi-sensei owns them all, the manga, the anime and characters that I used in this story the end…

**Authors Note**: Guise, Guuuuuuys… Just for your infos, I don't SHIP AOKISE ((that much ok))  
I hope you all know that my OTPs are

- KagaKuro (Kagami x Kuroko)

- Kikuro (Kise x Kuroko)

- MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)

Therefore, this fic is absolutely a TRIAL, well like a training for my writing skillz O.R.Z.

Yeah, blame payphone for this Aokise Idea I had =_=

* * *

**"If happy ever after did exist"**

Something's missing...

"Aominecchi~!"

I wonder what is it? I feel empty.

"Aominecchi! Let's play!"

Argh. So annoying.

"Nee~ nee~!"

But... I'm not really annoyed.

"One on One!"

Maybe because... He's the one I need to fill this emptiness.

... ... ...

When I opened my eyes, this stupid blonde is already in front of me.

"Aominecchi?! Are you liste- GAH!"

I pushed his face because it was too close.  
Really, this idiot acts like a dog. Following me all the time and-

"Let's play! Nee~!"

"I'm tired... Don't wanna."

"But you're just sleeping!"

"Well Duh. It's still tiring."

"AOMINECCHI!"

I sighed. Of course he'll never give up. "Fine. But if I win, though I already know I will, treat me to lunch..."

"YESSSS!"

As usual, he lost. That's a daily routine for me anyway. I yawned after that 10 minute match.

"S-strong..."

"Oi, your treat."

"So strong Aominecchi!"

"Of course, Idiot."

I turned my back to him. Not because I'm bored or I don't care.

But because I don't want him to see my smiling face right now.

... ... ...

"Oh fuck... A dream?"

The alarm clock was so darn noisy I slammed it hard.

"Why was I... Dreaming about that guy?"

... ... ...

"Aomine-kun! you're late again!"

"Shut up Satsuki... You're like my alarm clock. One day I'm going to slam your face."

That's right... I'm already in this Tōō Gakuen. So why am I dreaming things back in Teiko?

Why...?

[Flashback]

"HA! but I'm going to beat ya someday Aominecchi."

"Ahh, just try..."

I bit my burger while listening to this guy.

"Hehehehe~"

I can't help but to... Smile if I see this person chuckle.

"I will not try! I will do it for real."

It's just so damn bright. That smile and that laugh of his.

"That's why Aominecchi! Prepare yourself when the time comes!"

"Heh~"

It's like my whole day won't be complete without that happy face he's making.

Darn. What Am I saying. It's just like saying he's my sunshine or something.

"Oi Aominecchi... That's your... Fifth Burger."

"Shuddap."

But really... I think he really is my sunshine.

[End of Flashback]

It's so quiet... No one's bothering me.

And somehow, that really annoys me.

_"Aominecchi~?!"_

"Kise..."

_"Hey~ Let's play~"_

"Kise..."

His voice keeps echoing my name inside my head.

_"Hehehe... I really admire Aominecchi. But, I have to quit because-"_

"I love you, Kise..."

Hah? Wait... What... Did I... Did I just...

"I love you too, Aominecchi."

I gasped and almost fell when this-

"K-kise!? W-what are you...doing...here?"

This blond I'm just dreaming about earlier appeared.

"Hmm... Momoicchi told me you were here."

"Argh. That woman really."

I turned my back again to him.

"Please don't do that Aominecchi..."

"Hah? Don't do what?" I looked at him.

"Please don't turn around when I'm telling my feelings for you."

This idiot... It's not like I want to turn my back like a jerk... It's just...

"Nee, Aominecchi."

I don't want him to see... How happy I am right now.

"Just continue what your telling to me earlier. After that... I'll reward you."

"Eh- Eh?~"

"Just do it."

It's very obvious that's he's blushing right now.

Just from his voice I can imagine it clearly.

"L-like I said before...I... I will quit admiring Aominecchi... So...so that...I-"

I stood up and walked to him.

"So that you? What? Kise?"

This stupid blonde's already shaking and teary just like how I imagined.

"I...I... can... love...you."

I hugged him.

Damn it. He smells so good.

"Good boy... Now, I'll tell your reward."

"A-aominecchi...?"

"I'll fuck you hard so prepare."

With this, I know that happy ever after truly exists.

Because right here, right now...

I'm already holding him like this...

And Finally, I felt complete...

* * *

[AN]

Yay~ My first Aokise Fic *headdesk* I... I think... I ship them... A BIT ok.

Because damn payphone why did you gave me the idea HUH!?

((Darned Maroon 5! And their 'one more night' is perfect for shizaya! GGg! stop giving me plot bunnies!))


End file.
